Us
by Aika Yami
Summary: Porque ellos se había encontrado en un bar de mala muerte. Ella se convirtió en su pequeña obsesión, tal así que no podía evitar que 'cierto' dolor en su pantalones bajara fácilmente. SasorixSakura. Lemon. Inspirada en "Time is running out" de MUSE.


**~Us… **(SasorixSakura)

**Género:** Romance.

**Categoría:** M

**U**niverso **A**lterno.

**Autora:**_ Aika Yami._

…**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo…**

*****-hablan-

*****_"recuerdos"._

*****_**-**_"pensamientos"**-.**

***Letra de la canción correspondiente.**

…**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo…**

**Aviso:** los personajes no me pertenecen sino a _**Masashi Kishimoto.**_ La historia me pertenece a mí.

La canción _**"Time is running out"**_ no me pertenece sino a _**MUSE. **_Yo solo utilicé sus lindas estrofas para inspirarme en el One-shot.

*Sakura en este one-shot tiene el cabello largo.

**Advertencia:** Este one-shot tiene contenido erótico **(+18);** los menores de edad, leen bajo su propio riesgo.

…**oOoOoOoO**~…**U**s…~**OoOoOoOo…**

…**One-shot …**

…**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo…**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**El ruido** que ocasionaban las personas retumbaba en los oídos de cierto pelirrojo. Simplemente escuchaba el sonido de las copas chocar entre sí una y otra vez; ocasionando un molesto ruido que lograba irritarlo. La pierna derecha del joven se movía de arriba para abajo frenéticamente y todo porque estaba enojado, ya que odiaba con todas sus fuerzas esperar.

Pero, ¿qué era exactamente lo que estaba esperando? Simple, el tonto de su "amigo" rubio –Deidara- quien lo había invitado para pasar una "excelente" noche en un lugar –bar de mala muerte- "especial". Aunque claro, Sasori no le dio la más mínima importancia cuando él lo hizo y había accedido. Al recordar dicho momento, la palabra 'joder' más un gruñido se hizo presente en la mente de él mientras comenzaba a mirar de reojo el lugar para tratar de encontrar con su vista señales de vida sobre el rubio, aunque sabía que iba a ser en vano.

De repente sintió un leve golpe en su espalda, provocando que se diera media vuelta, y ahí, justo frente de él, provocándole que arrugara el ceño profundamente, se encontraba Deidara con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras se rascaba la cabeza y con la ropa levemente descolocada. – ¿Se puede saber dónde carajos estabas?, sabes perfectamente que odio esperar.

El rubio de cabellera larga rió mientras jalaba una silla hacia sí y se sentó en la mesa en la que se encontraba su compañero. – Es que… me encontré con una linda "gatita" por ahí y pues… - dijo mientras miraba de reojo hacia su izquierda y miraba a cierta rubia de cabello largo y ojos azules lamer una paleta. El rubio tragó grueso mientras trataba de calmar el calor sofocante que sentía su cuerpo jalando un poco la camisa roja que portaba. –…decidimos jugar un rato.

Sasori entre cerró sus ojos cuando él lo miró fijamente. – Eres un asco – Deidara lo miró escandalizado mientras se disponía a rebatir.

-¡Por supuesto que no! Yo simplemente quise explotar el calor de su ser.

-Más bien explotaste otra cosa – dijo con indiferencia mientras tomaba el tarro de cerveza que tenía frente a sí. – ¿Para qué me trajiste a este lugar?

Deidara recobró la compostura y se aclaró la garganta. – Como siempre me dices que el arte para i es algo que debe permanecer en el tiempo y que no debe ser efímero… - Lo miró de reojo, dándose cuenta de que había capturado su total atención. –…Encontré algo que tal vez quisieras plasmar en alguna estatua…

Sasori no comprendió lo que quiso decir el rubio. Abrió la boca para preguntar qué carajos quiso decirle, pero las luces del bar bajaron inesperadamente, manteniendo por unos segundos el escenario que tenía enfrente oscuro. La música lenta resonó, atrayendo la atención del pelirrojo. Éste por su parte, se dio media vuelta en su asiento y miró fijamente el cómo una luz brillante alumbraba la blanca piel de una bailarina con cabello rosa.

La joven de esbelta figura comenzó a caminar hasta llegar al centro del pódium hasta llegar a tomar la barra metálica del ahí. Ella inició su baile deslizando su largo cabello rosado junto con su cuerpo hasta dar una vuelta completa, provocando sensuales movimientos. El pelirrojo no pudo evitar el haberse quedado embeleso mirando a dicha mujer, reconociendo que, por primera vez en su vida, le daba razón a Deidara.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasori miraba hacia el frente mientras se llevaba su copa hacia sus labios y bebía del líquido ambarino. Escuchó como el sonido del bajo eléctrico –parecido al zumbido de una abeja- comenzaba a sonar por el lugar, el cual se encontraba oscurecido.

Con una barra en el centro del pequeño pódium, observó con deleite el cómo la barra de metal y la esbelta figura se amoldaban a la perfección mientras ella de deslizaba con sensualidad junto a su cabello.

Vio con exactitud la forma en que su piel se erizaba al pasar con el frío metal cuando ella había descendido hasta que sus manos y rodillas habían tocado el suelo. Sasori sintió cómo su miembro daba un respigo dolorosamente placentero cuando vio como ella comenzaba a gatear lentamente hacia él; manteniendo su mirada color verde jade en la suya color ámbar.

En ese instante, se había percatado que tenía una fuerte –puramente- sexual hacia ella, con sólo notar el cómo contoneaba las caderas a cada "paso" que daba. Simplemente tuvo que admitirse que no podía dejar de verla. Por una fracción de segundos, pudo observar que ella tenía una pequeña sonrisa plasmada en sus labios. Entonces, recordó, que desde que había comenzado a frecuentar –medio mes para ser exacto- el lugar por ella, sólo miradas discretas y sonrisas coquetas por parte de ella, había recibido. Cosa que lo calentaba hasta el máximo.

Vio detenidamente cómo ella se colocaba a su lado y se daba media vuelta, mostrándole descaradamente el tatuaje en forma de pétalo en su nalga derecha, para después sentarse sobre su regazo. Sasori por su parte, no movió ni un musculo, sabiendo que si se le ocurría tocarla lo echarían del lugar.

Sakura, como él sabía que se llamaba, se sentó sobre la pelvis del pelirrojo, dándole la espalda mientras colocaba sus piernas de lado a lado de las de él y llevaba sus manos hacia su duro abdomen y ahí, apoyarse firmemente para ganar impulso y comenzar a mover sensualmente sus caderas sobre su virilidad.

El pelirrojo apretó firmemente los puños, conteniéndose de tomarla por la cintura para, u obligar a que parara, o tomarla por la fuerza para besarla. _**– Creo que me estoy ahogando… - **_murmuró, el cual, no pasó desapercibido para ella, pero aún así, no se detuvo ni lo miró. _**– Asfixiando**__ para ser más exacto…_

La pelirrosa se detuvo por un instante para pasar su pierna derecha por encima de él y quedar frente a frente para mirarla. – ¿Por qué…? – preguntó con voz sensual mientras iniciaba nuevamente con el movimiento de su cadera.

**-Quiero romper el hechizo que tú has creado…**

Sakura alzó una ceja mientras dirigía sus pequeñas manos hacia las masculinas y lo incitaba para que le acariciara las piernas largas. – ¿En serio? – preguntó mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante para jugar con el cuello del pelirrojo. Sasori por su parte, tragó grueso mientras acariciaba la suave piel e inhalaba su dulce aroma. – ¿Por qué dices que he creado un hechizo…? – y pasó su lengua por la nuez de Adán.

-Porque **tú eres algo hermoso…** - dijo y sintió como ella hacía que subiera sus manos hasta rosar peligrosamente sus pechos. **–…una contradicción.**

Sakura sonrió de lado. Llevó su boca hasta su oreja izquierda para morderla juguetonamente y después, susurrarle al oído. – ¿Y eso debo tomarlo como un cumplido? – soltó las manos de Sasori, dejándole el camino libre para que la tocara a su gusto. Él por su parte, aprovechó para llevar sus manos hasta la estrecha cintura y deslizar una de ellas hasta el formado trasero derecho femenino.

-Yo sólo **quiero jugar el juego –** explicó con simpleza mientras amasaba su nalga juguetonamente, provocando que ella gimiera, mientras comenzaba a mover su propia cadera para rosar sus sexos entre sí. **– Quiero la fricción –** Sakura sonrió ladinamente al escucharlo.

**-Tú serás mi muerte** si me descubre el dueño – dijo mientras se colocaba de pie, apartándose de él.

Sasori la miró. – ¿Y a quien le importa ese idiota?

Sakura resopló una risa mientras se apretaba su sien con sus dedos. **– Sí, tú vas a ser mi muerte…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Élgruñó en voz alta. El sentirse atrapado en su auto, el calor sobre su cuerpo y el cómo ella mordía su cuello con pasión mientras la envestía con fuerza, era completamente hilarante. En cada fuerte envestida, él se clavaba en lo más profundo de su ser, provocando que su boca y ojos vidriosos se abrieran a causa de la insoportable pasión.

Sasori se abalanzó sobre el blanco y perfumado cuello para besarlo y morderlo de vez en cuando, provocándole, sin importarle lo más mínimo, los pequeños moretones en su piel. Los gemidos del principio, habían quedado atrás para dar paso a los gritos incontrolables que ella soltaba dentro del auto en el estacionamiento de su trabajo.

-¡Sasori! – gritó ella con desesperación. El pelirrojo entendió su "petición" y aumentó la fuerza y la velocidad de las estocadas, robándole el poco oxigeno que ella podía conseguir. No le hacía el amor, por supuesto que no. Simplemente la estaba follando para liberar toda la pasión que había estado conteniendo su cuerpo desde que Deidara lo había traído por primera vez a ese lugar.

La apretó contra él, aferrándose a su trasero mientras que ella se aferraba igualmente a su cuello cuando se movía de forma frenética mientras le rodeaba su cadera con las piernas cuando sentía que su cuerpo se contorsionaba de placer. – ¡Joder!

Sasori se corrió en lo más profundo de ella. Sakura gritó cuando sintió la liberación de su vientre, provocándole que su cuerpo temblara después mientras que un placentero hormigueo del reciente orgasmo le calmara.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ella caminó con tal sensualidad hacia el centro del escenario. Provocándolo, incitándolo hasta que él no aguantara más y deseara tirársela ahí mismo, frente a todos. No le importaba ya las consecuencias. Llevaban un mes en esa situación y no los pillaban, que importa ahora.

Él por su parte, seguía notándola igual de deseosa, siempre lo hacía, y lo sabía, ya sea en la barra de metal en la que bailaba o en la cama. Ya sabía cómo leer sus insinuaciones "inocentes". Aunque claro, no pudo pensar descaradamente que la prefería ver gritando y gimiendo cada vez que la conducía al clímax.

Notó como ella se detenía justo frente a él, mirándolo fijamente para después, apretarse contra la barra y descender con lentitud hasta lograr que sus piernas quedaran abiertas y así, darse media vuelta hasta quedar acostada bocarriba. Sonrió de lado al notar el por qué de su acción. Se colocó de pie, metió sus manos en sus bolsillos y se decidió por salir del bar, no sin antes por supuesto, lanzarle una mirada por última vez a ella.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Sasori… - murmuró la pelirrosa cuando sintió la punta de su miembro. El pelirrojo –teniendo su cabeza en su cuello- entró de golpe en ella, provocando a propósito que la ojiverde gritara. Sakura llevó sus manos hacia atrás para apoyarse en el sofá blanco antes de sentir como él envestía sin piedad en su intimidad. Sasori por su parte, se aferró a sus caderas para obligarla a seguir con el ritmo frenético que marcaba mientras la miraba fijamente, fijándose el cómo sus mejillas se habían sonrojado y el cómo sus pequeños pechos botaban.

Se hizo hacia adelante para degustar el sabor de sus rosados pezones. La mano de Sakura lo tomó por la roja cabellera y con su boca, lo buscó con desesperación. Él –mientras la besaba-, la tendió en el piso, se posicionó sobre ella y tomó sus firmes piernas hasta colocarlas en sus hombros.

Le brindó una estocada profunda, haciendo que ella gimiera gustosa para después, envestirla con fuerza, cada vez más profundo, cada vez tocando 'ese' punto que provocaba que ella llegara al nirvana. Sakura sentía que su orgasmo se aproximaba, así que, llevó como pudo sus piernas hasta la cintura masculina, lo apretó con fuerza, provocando que él cayera sobre sí hasta quedar apoyado en el suelo con sus manos.

Él movió las caderas con fuerza y cuando sintió que tenía que correrse, quiso salir. Pero ella lo tenía sujeto, tan apretado contra ella que se lo impedía, obligándolo a que terminara dentro y provocándole a la ojiverde un orgasmo instantáneo.

Se mantuvieron quietos. Dejaron que sus respiraciones se establecieran de nuevo. El pelirrojo miró como ella había cubierto sus ojos con su antebrazo y sonrió. Estaba agotada, lo sabía, pero él, deseaba continuar, así que apretó su miembro contra su intimidad, haciendo que despertara tal cual barra de acero y dándole a entender, que su pequeño juego morboso y pervertido aun no acababa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

El pelirrojo miraba con la vista perdida el cómo ella bailaba para él en un cuarto privado. Sakura al darse cuenta de que él no le prestaba la más mínima atención, bufó y se bajó del pódium para sentarse a su lado. Llevó su mano hasta su cabello y lo acarició. – ¿Sucede algo, Sasori?

El hombre ni se inmutó y respondió. – Me despidieron – dijo y aventó la carpeta que tenía en su mano, la cual ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que traía.

Sakura no dijo nada, lo tomó del mentón y le sonrió. – Pero yo creo que tu arte es precioso, ¿por qué harían algo así?

Sasori resopló y se dejó caer en el sucio sofá del bar. – Porque son unos hijos de puta. Por eso – la pelirrosa llevó su mano derecha hacia su pecho y lo acarició para reconfortarlo. – **Quiero libertad** de expresión – murmuró mientras llevaba su ante brazo hasta sus ojos. **– Pero estoy limitado** en dinero**,** así que, por ahora **trataré de dejarte… pero soy un adicto -** Sakura abrió sus ojos como al escucharlo. **– Ahora que sabes que estoy atrapado, **el gasto del bar es elevado y no tengo dinero para venir a verte.

El pelirrojo la miró y la besó antes de que ella dijera nada. No quería peleas estúpidas y mucho menos despedidas tontas. Sin separarse de sus labios, se colocó de pie y salió de ahí, con un **sentido de euforia** e impotencia le recorría el cuerpo, sin decirle nada. Sin darse cuenta que acababa de romperle el corazón.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Una semana después, el joven pelirrojo se encontraba lijando la madera de una pequeña marioneta. Se encontraba tan ensimismado en su trabajo, que cuando escuchó el timbre de su casa, su cuerpo dio un pequeño respingo de sorpresa. Dejó a un lado la marioneta y se colocó de pie mientras se sacudía el aserrín de su ropa. Caminó hacia la puerta y cuando estuvo frente a la misma, quitó los seguros y la abrió, sorprendiéndose de quién era la persona que había llamado a su hogar.

-¿Interrumpo algo importante? – preguntó con voz sexy para después morderse el labio inferior juguetonamente. Sasori negó con la cabeza y se hizo a un lado para darle paso. Después cerró la puerta tras ella.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó un tanto confundido.

Ella caminó un poco y cuando llegó al sofá se dio media vuelta, se apoyó en él hasta sentarse y cruzó una de sus piernas, levantando un poco su falda corta hasta no dejar nada a la imaginación, provocándolo. **– Tú nunca soñarás con romper esta fijación** que ha creado en mí. Nunca – dijo con seriedad mientras veía como él se acercaba hacia ella.

**-Tú vas a exprimirme la vida fuera de mí** – dijo mientras la miraba con excitación en los ojos y comenzaba a desabrocharse los pantalones. – ¿Por qué tardaste tanto tiempo en buscarme?

-Porque soy una maldita cobarde… - explicó mientras abría sus piernas y estiraba sus brazos para tomarlo de los hombros. – Dejé mi maldito trabajo hace una semana y estoy trabajando en una tienda de ropa…

-¿Y el imbécil de tu jefe? – preguntó mientras le arrancaba las bragas.

-Mi imbécil jefe… - suspiró cuando él pasó la punta de su miembro por sus labios íntimos. –…lo mandé al carajo cuando le enseñé el dedo medio ¡Ah!

Sasori sonrió al escucharla gemir cuando había pasado su dedo pulgar en su clítoris. – Veo que estás necesitada…

Sakura suspiró. – ¿No que odias esperar? – preguntó con urgencia.

El pelirrojo la miró fijamente. – No cuando me estoy divirtiendo.

Ella lo fulminó con la mirada. - ¡Entiérralo!, ¡hazlo!

**-¿Enterrarlo?** – preguntó divertido mientras aumentaba el movimiento circular de sus dedos sobre su pequeña perla. Ella, desesperada, llevó su mano al miembro del pelirrojo, pero antes de que siquiera lo lograra tocar, el se lo impidió. Ella levantó la mirada y se dio cuenta de que él la miraba también. **– No te voy a permitir enterrarlo…**

La pelirrosa bufó cansada y lo empujó con fuerza. Sasori vio cómo se colocaba de pie y se acomodaba la falda, así que decidió acercarse a ella nuevamente, arrepintiéndose de haber jugado con la urgencia que sentía la chica en ese momento. Sakura al ver como él se acercaba se colocó en cuclillas, le bajó el pantalón y atrapó con sus labios su pene. Provocando que él gimiera sonoramente cuando había sorbido y acariciado su miembro con lentitud tortuosa. Ella comenzó a repartir besos por toda su longitud mientras que con una de sus manos acariciaba y jugaba con sus testículos. Ella sacó de su boca su miembro y lo masturbó con una de sus manos mientras ascendía un poco para besar su duro abdomen. Sasori gruñó cuando sintió como ella lo había mordido juguetonamente y soltado una risita traviesa.

El, al sentir como su orgasmo se avecinaba, se agachó como pudo y la cargó, provocando que ella enredara sus piernas en su cadera y caminó hasta darle una vuelta al sofá. Se sentó, dejando que ella quedara encima de él y sin previo aviso, entró en ella con fuerza. Sakura sin pensarlo mucho, comenzó a cabalgar duro y constante sobre él.

Los gemidos de ambos, los gritos de ella y los gruñidos de él, retumbaban en las paredes de la sala de estar. La habitación comenzó a oler a sexo mientras que ambos ignoraban los gritos histéricos de alguna vecina vieja y rancia que se encontraba en el pasillo mientras azotaba la puerta. Sakura rió mientras sentía como él se aferraba en su trasero para aumentar la velocidad. **– No podemos parar de llamar la atención –** dijo mientras se acercaba a los labios del pelirrojo para besarlo.

Sasori la besó por unos segundos y después, murmuró en los labios de la pelirrosa. **– ¿Cómo llegamos a esto?**

La pelirrosa rió mientras él se daba media vuelta para quedar encima de ella. El pelirrojo llevó las manos de la chica hacia arriba de la cabeza de ella con una mano mientras que con la otra, sujetó con firmeza su cintura para envestirla como deseaba, hasta clavarse en su interior y correrse con fuerza. La ojiverde gritó cuando sintió el líquido caliente en su interior –el cual le había provocado un orgasmo instantáneo-, dejó que él cayera sobre sí para que recuperara su respiración y comenzó a acariciarle la espalda con ternura. Sintió como el sueño le ganaba y él por su parte, aplicó la poca fuerza que quedaba en su ser y se obligó a levantarla para que quedar en su pecho y pudiera dormir tranquila.

…

Horas después, Sakura sintió cómo el olor de café recién hecho se colaba por su nariz, provocando que el apetito se le abriera y se levantara con pereza del sillón. Buscó con la mirada adormilada al pelirrojo y sonrió cuando lo encontró sentado, con su pantalón puesto y sin camisa, en una de las sillas de su comedor.

Se levantó de ahí y comenzó a caminar –sin importarle su denudes- con pereza hacia él y cuando lo logró, lo abrazó por el cuello, pegando su pequeños pechos en su cabeza pelirroja y depositando un tierno beso en la mismo. - ¿Qué tanto contemplas? – preguntó.

-Está horrible – dijo y Sakura bajó su mirar hacia la mano de él, dándose cuenta que tenía una pequeña marioneta.

-¿Qué tiene?, yo la encuentro perfecta.

El pelirrojo negó. – No, no se parece a ti – Sakura resopló al aguantarse una risita y sin darle más cuerda a él sobre si era o no perfecta su marioneta, lo besó en la sien y se dispuso a servirse café.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN ONE-SHOT.**

**Notas de Aika:**

Well… que puedo decir… Este one-shot se lo quiero dedicar a una amiga de DeviantArt :DDD este es mi primer one-shot SasoSaku, y ¡créanme que me tomó mucho trabajo! T.T no tanto por el tiempo que me llevó hacerlo ya que me tardé como 4 horas, sino por la personalidad de Sasori, él se me hace un personaje complejo y es la primera vez que lo uso en algo tan activamente. Well… espero que a los (las) amantes de la pareja les guste el one-shot, ya que quería hacer algo diferente a lo que tuve que leer ;/; ¡Se los juro! Tuve que leer más de diez fics y one-shots para comprender a la pareja (Soy SasuHina por si se lo preguntaban xD) y pues, por obviedad no quería que estuviera cargado de OoC :D nos leemos en alguna otra ocasión (porque dudo escribir por mi propia cuenta algo más sobre esta pareja :( ) _**Bye, bye… ;D**_


End file.
